It is found that the prior art scarf has a pattern only so that one must prepare several scarfs if desired to adapt the scarf with various dresses. Hence, there is a need for a scarf which may present different patterns so as to match various dresses.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a scarf which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.